


Sensation

by VGCKenny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: An adventure that takes place between "Malediktator" and "Miraculer" with a self-insert as the Akuma victim of the week.





	Sensation

The class is heading into Le Grand Paris. “Alright class,” said Ms. Bustier, “today we are going to take a look at the inner workings of the kitchen of Le Grand Paris, hosted by the head chef: Marlena Cesaire.”

The class claps, and Alya nudges Marinette. “Thank you Ms. Bustier” said Marlena. “Now come along class, and let’s begin.” Marlean walks the class towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Andre and Audrey are having it out. “Sweetie, what’s the matter?” Andre asks.

“Andre, why are you even asking this question?” said Audrey. “I mean, just look at this place. It hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Of course, my dear. I kept it just the way it was before you left” said Andre.

“And that’s EXACTLY the problem!” said Audrey. “Nothing is new around here. It’s all so ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” Audrey opens the door. “Just look at this decor. It’s so…ancient.”

“Well, I was just keeping it the way it was just in case you ever decided to come back,” said Andre.

“For what? To make me leave again?” said Audrey.

“Of course not!’ said Andre. “I just thought-”

“Well, think harder next time” said Audrey, continuing to walk while Andre follows. “If you want to have the most successful hotel, you have to keep up with the trends.”

“But of course, sweetie, and I’ve been doing that,” said Andre. “I’ve updated the hotel, while keeping the same core design.”

“You should revamp the core design!” shouted Audrey. It’s old. It’s unstylish. It’s RIDICULOUS! UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!”

Back in the kitchen, Marlena is continuing the tour. “And here is where we begin prepping the food.”

Audrey busts in, Andre not far behind. “I mean, just look at this kitchen!” said Audrey. It’s so barren.”

“Mrs. Bourgeois, what’s going on?” Marlena asked.

“I’ll TELL YOU what’s going on! This hotel is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“I’m… sorry?” Marlena asked.

“Look at this kitchen! It’s so drab” said Audrey. “Just look at your uniforms. White is so last season.”

“Well Mrs. Bourgeois, these uniforms are standard issue” said Marlena.

“Then I demand you raise your standards!” said Audrey.

Chloe looks on at her mother, worried. “What’s gotten into her?” Alix whispers.

“Who knows? It could be anything with her” Nathaniel whispers back.

Chloe approaches her mom. “Um, mother, can we talk about this later?” Chloe asks. “You know, when we’re not on a school field trip?”

“What?” said Audrey. She looks at the rest of the class. “Oh, you’re with you little friends.”

“Um, yeah” said Chloe. “And that’s why we need to postpone this. You’re making a scene.”

“And why shouldn’t I? All eyes DESERVE to be on me!” said Audrey. “In fact, STAFF! Line up!” Audrey clapped. “Perhaps your class should see how someone takes charge.” Marlena sighed. “What was that?!” Audrey asked.

“Nothing” said Marlena. “You heard here, line up!” The kitchen staff lined up.

“Great. Now that you’re all here, I’m going to give you all a makeover” said Audrey. “And these new uniforms will be mandatory.”

“Uh, ma’m, is everyone here?” a kitchen works asks.

“Yes, now just be patient” said Marlena.

Another worker chimed in and asked, “But what about-”

“What are talking about?!” shouted Audrey in their faces.

The sound of dishes being done can be heard and everyone turns to see a tall, slightly portly man with about the same style and length of hair as Adrien, but brown. He had earbuds in, so he didn’t hear Marlena’s command, or Audrey.

Audrey starts walking over there. “Please Mrs. Bourgeois, don’t involve him! We’ll tell him later!”

“NO! He needs to learn NOW!” Shouted Audrey.

The dishwasher continues doing dishes, when Audrey removes one of his earbuds. He is slightly confused. Audrey then drops some pots and pans on the ground, making a horrible clanging noise. “AH!” said the dishwasher, falling to the ground. “Please don’t do that.”

“THEN LISTEN WHEN I SPEAK!” Audrey shouted, as the dishwasher cowers.

“Um, just one thing,” the dishwasher said. “Who are you?”

“I AM AUDREY BOURGEOIS! THE WIFE OF THE OWNER OF THIS HOTEL! SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!” Audrey drops more pots and pans to the dismay of this dishwasher.

“Please, Mrs. Bourgeois, leave him alone!” Marlena shouted.

“OR WHAT?!” shouted Audrey, dropping more pots and pans. The dishwasher cowers again.

“James, you go home” said Marlena. “I’ll take care of this.” The dishwasher, James, leaves.

“Yes, leave, AND DON’T COME BACK! You’re FIRED! You hear me!” Audrey shouts at James. James runs out of the kitchen.

“Mrs. Bourgeois, we do not treat our employees like that!” Marlena said, grabbing Audrey.

“Don’t touch me!” said Audrey, pulling away. “Why was he wearing earbuds anyway?”

“He can’t stand certain sounds,” said Marlena. “But that doesn’t stop him from being one of the hardest workers my kitchen has ever seen.”

“Well, maybe you should get someone more willing to listen,” said Audrey.

“Mother, that’s enough!” said Chloe. “You’ve ruined this field trip, you made the head chef mad, AND you fired someone after one little incident that wasn’t even his fault! Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous? Me?” said Audrey. “You little brat! Trying to play the hero again?”

“That’s enough!” Marinette says, stepping in between Audrey and Chloe.

“Marinette…” said Chloe.

“Chloe’s right. You are being ridiculous” said Marinette. Audrey scowls at her.

“Mrs. Bourgeois, maybe we can talk this out” said Marlena.

Meanwhile, James walks back into his room, now in his civilian clothes. He hops into bed, and starts playing with a beaded necklace. “Just relax” he tells himself, as his ears are still ringing.

Meanwhile, in Hawkmoth’s lair. “A frazzled soul, looking for comfort. Perhaps I can help him find it.” He makes an Akuma. “Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize him!” The Akuma flies out of Hawkmoth’s lair.

The Akuma makes its way into James’s bedroom and fuses itself with the beaded necklace. The mask outline of Hawkmoth appears in front of James’s face and Hawkmoth says “Sensation. I am Hawkmoth. With the power I’m giving you, all the things that affect your senses with be gone. In exchange, I demand Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous.”

“Of course Hawkmoth” said James. A dark aura flows over him, and when it disappears, he is covered head to toe in beads.

In the street, officer Roger is standing by his car. “Officer!” Sensation says. Roger turns and sees the Akumatized man. “You’ve got to help me. I’ve been Akumatized.”

Roger looks at the man confused. “OK, you’re under arrest” he says, taking out his handcuffs.

Sensation then uses his beads to steal the handcuffs away from Roger. He then grabs the cuffs with his left hand, and then puts them in a bubble. He then spins the bubble on his left index finger until the handcuffs disappear.

“I don’t like being in a bind,” said Sensation.

Hawkmoth’s outline appears again. “I thought I was going to have to take away your powers Sensation.”

“Have faith, Hawkmoth,” said Sensation. “If you want your heroes to arrive, you have to cause chaos.”

“How true” said Hawkmoth.

Roger gets in his car and turns the sirens on. Sensation shutters and scowls. He then uses his beads to capture the sound and make it disappear. “Now Paris will never be disturbed by those noisy sirens again!”

Back at Le Grand Paris, Audrey is throwing pots and pans everywhere. “Mrs. Bourgeois, if you would just calm down” said Marlena.

“Everyone, take cover!” said Ms. Bustier. Everyone hides behind something.

“No one disrespects Audrey Bourgeois!” said Audrey. She throws another pot, and after it lands, Sensation’s beads grab the sound it makes and makes it disappear. “You’ll all be finished after I’m through with you!” She throws another one, but when it lands it doesn’t make a sound. Everyone looks at it confused.

“Sorry to say, pots and pans don’t make noise when you throw them haphazardly anymore” said Sensation, standing in the doorway. Everyone looks at him.

“Who are you?” Audrey asked.

“I am Sensation! And I advise you not to yell at people!” said Sensation. Chloe gasped. “What am I saying?” said Sensation. “I can make sure of that!” Sensation readys his beads.

“How DARE YOU” shouted Audrey. Soon after, Seansation’s beads capture the loudness and shrillness of Audrey’s voice. “i will make sure you’re-” Audrey notices her voice. “what? what happened to my voice?”

Sensation laughed, as he made the loudness and shrillness of her voice disappear. “Maybe THAT’LL teach you not to yell at people just trying to do their job!”

“So it IS him” Chloe said to herself.

Tiki pops out to Marinette. “Tiki, we’ve got to transform” Marinette said. They both nod. Tiki hides again.

Marinette tries to sneak off, but some of Sensation’s beads from his back stops her. “And just where do you think you’re going?” Sensation said.

“Well, I, uh…” said Marinette.

Sensation turned around, and said “If Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to show up, I need to make sure that I have hostages so that they don’t put up a fight.” Chloe fiddles with her phone. “Don’t even try to call for help!”

“I wasn’t, you walking freak show!” said Chloe. She then takes her cellphone and blasts an annoying sound. Sensation’s beads flail around his body.

“Everyone, make a run for it!” shouted Ms. Bustier. The class runs out of the kitchen, and out of the hotel.

Sensation knocked Chloe back. “Serves you right” said Sensation, as he makes the sound disappear. “Now then…” he turns to see that everyone is gone. Sensation growls. “No matter. I’ll just find someplace else to draw them out.” Sensation leaves. Outside the hotel, he looks around.

Hidden, Marinette and Tiki nod to each other. Marinette calls out “Tiki! Spots on!”

Marinette transforms into Ladybug. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Sensation. “Gotcha!” she said.

“Think so?” said Sensation. He pulls his arms and drags Ladybug in front of him. “I’ve been waiting for you. I believe you have something I want.”

“Well, you’re not getting it!” said Ladybug. She charges in to continue fighting.

Adrien, who is also hiding, lets Plague out. “We’ve got to do something!” Adiren says. “Plague! Claws out!” Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.

Ladybug keeps fighting Sensation, who keeps blocking her attacks. Cat Noir sneaks up behind Sensation and attacks him with his staff. However, beads from Sensation’s shoulder grab Cat Noir’s staff, surprising Cat Noir.

Chloe, who is spying on the action, notices that when Sensation’s beads grabbed the staff, part of his actual body was exposed. She then thinks to herself about how useful this is.

Sensation throws Cat Noir at Ladybug. As Cat Noir and Ladybug are getting back up, Ladybug tells Cat Noir “I think the Akuma is in the beads. We better be careful though. He can sense our every move!”

“So, we just gotta overwhelm him. Got it, M’Lady” responded Cat Noir. Ladybug and Cat Noir charge at Sensation and battle with him further. Sensation keeps blocking and attacking, and Ladybug and Cat Noir keep attacking and blocking. Eventually, Sensation knocks over Ladybug, which enrages Cat Noir.

Sensation tells Ladybug “Just give me your Miraculous, and this will all be over.” Cat Noir strike Sensation, which makes him fly back. As he flies back, Sensation senses people moving stuff behind him. He turns his head to see them, and the movers drop what they were moving and run. When they drop it however, a bunch of styrofoam pops up, and Sensation gets a concerned look on his face, and uses a lot of his beads to prevent him from touching any of it. Chloe sees this and decides to shoulder check Sensation. This doesn’t move Sensation at all. “What do you think you’re doing?’ Sensation asks.

At that point, Ladybug and Cat Noir shoulder check Sensation, which knocks him down onto the foam. Sensation starts to freak out. “Chloe, get out of here!” Ladybug said, as she turns Chloe around and pushes her on her way. Chloe runs for it.

Cat Noir summons his power. “Cataclysm!” he shouts. As he charges towards Sensation, Sensation stops touching the foam, and senses Cat Noir coming his way. He flips around and makes Cat Noir touch the box the foam came out of. “Sorry, Cat Noir,” said Sensation, grabbing the foam and making it disappear, “but if I made you touch the foam, I couldn’t get rid of it myself.” Cat Noir regains his composure. “Now, since you’ve used your power, how about you just give me your miraculous before your powers disappear.” Cat Noir looks scared.

Meanwhile, Chloe is walking down the street. “Why didn’t Ladybug ask me to stick around? I’m the only one who knows that monster’s weakness. This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe spoke to herself. She then gets pulled into an alley. “WAH!” She is face to face with Master Fu. “What do you think you’re DOING?!” she yells at this man she doesn’t know.

“I just had a feeling I could find you here” said Master Fu. “It seems like you really want to help out.”

“Uh, yeah! Don’t you know, I’m a superheroine?” said Chloe. “Who are you, anyway?”

“A friend of a friend” said Master Fu, holding out the bee miraculous. 

Pollen pops out and says “Your Majesty.” Chloe looks intrigued. She smiles, and takes the miraculous.

“Pollen! Buzz On!” said Chloe, as she transforms into Queen Bee.

“You know what to do” said Master Fu. “Just make sure to give it back to Ladybug once the mission is over.”

“Of course!” said Queen Bee, slightly enraged. “Now get out of here, unless you can do something else.” Queen Bee leaves.

“Well, it seems like my work here is done,” said Master Fu.

Back at the fight, Sensation has Cat Noir corned. “Come on kitty, just give me your ring and this’ll all be over.”

Sensation’s beads attempt to grab the ring, but Ladybug uses her yo-yo to block it. “Not this time, Sensation!”

Sensation scowls. Cat Noir begins running away. Sensation tries to grab him, but is buffeted by Queen Bee’s top. “Sorry, bead boy, but you’ll just have to wait.”

“I sense that this’ll all be OK” said Cat Noir, leaving the scene.

“Queen Bee?” said Ladybug. “But, how?”

“Ugh!” said Queen Bee. “Some old guy gave it to me.”

“Well, if he trusts you, then so do I” said Ladybug. “Let’s go!”

“Queen Bee?!” said Hawkmoth. “But, if she’s here, and Ladybug and Cat Noir haven’t left your sight since they showed up…” he gasps. “Sensation! The guardian of the miraculous is somewhere nearby FIND HIM!”

“But, I thought you wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous?” said Sensation.

“You want your abilities? Then do as I SAY! Now, GO!” said Hawkmoth.

“Right Hawkmoth!” said Sensation. As Sensation leaps to track down the keeper of the miraculous, Ladybug and Queen Bee use their yo-yo and top to trip him up. He slams onto the ground.

“Sorry, we’re not through with you yet!” said Ladybug.

“He’s probably long gone by now anyway” said Hawkmoth. “Sensation! Back to plan A. Take their miraculous!”

Sensation jumps at the two superheroines. Ladybug and Queen Bee do their best to dodge and contain Sensation.

Cat Noir hides behind a pillar just as he transforms back into Adrien. “Oh MAN! That guy is exhausting. Do you have any camembert?” said Plague.

“Eat up Plague” said Adrien, throwing him a piece. “We’ve got to be ready to help Ladybug and Queen Bee. I get the feeling that they’re going to need us.”

Ladybug and Queen Bee have battled and lead Sensation to the train station. “Looks like you’re getting tired” said Sensation. As he’s about attack, the trains start to make noise, which disrupts Sensation. He growls at the train. He also notices the smells of the area as well. Ladybug seizes this opportunity to take Queen Bee and hide. Sensation grabs the noises and smell from the surrounding area one by one and makes them all disappear.

“Hey Ladybug. Now that we have some downtime, I should tell you something” said Queen Bee. “Whenever he uses his beads to grab something, part of his body is exposed.” She gasps. “Maybe I could use my power on him then.”

“Maybe, but he’s too quick as it is” said Ladybug. “We need to trip him up.”

“But how? He’ll just erase everything that is able to trip him up” said Queen Bee.

Ladybug summons her power. “Lucky Charm!” she calls out. She is given two cushions.

“What are you supposed to do with those? Are we just going to sit and wait until he wins?” said Queen Bee.

Ladybug looks around. She sees the bars in the rafters, some string, Sensation, and Queen Bee. “I have an idea” said Ladybug. “But we’re going to need-”

“Looking for me?’ said Cat Noir. “I have a sixth sense about these things.”

“Perfect” said Ladybug. “You two distract him, while I set everything up.”

“Got it” said Cat Noir.

“Where are you?” said Sensation.

“Didn’t you want to feel us out before?” said Cat Noir.

“Ah, you’re back. Ready for round two, kitty?” said Sensation.

“Hey, don’t forget me!” said Queen Bee. Ladybug grabs the string and heads to the rafters.

“Stop wasting my time, and let’s go!” said Sensation. He begins attacking Cat Noir and Queen Bee. They dodge and attack back.

Ladybug finishes tying the cushions to the bars and then heads back down. “Cat Noir, you’re up” said Ladybug.

“Right” said Cat Noir. He leaps up to the rafters.

“You’re not getting away this time!” said Sensation. He attempts to grab Cat Noir, but Queen Bee stops him. “Hey! All eyes are supposed to be on me!” said Queen Bee.

“You’re right” said Sensation. He lunges at Queen Bee, but she dodges his attack.

Cat Noir starts hitting the bars up top, making Sensation shutter, and lose his step. Cat Noir jumps between the rafters, hitting the bars on each side.

“Ready to give up, Sensation?” said Ladybug.

“Trying to disrupt me?” said Sensation between shutters. “Well, you know you can’t (clang) stop me for (clang) for long!” He looks up and sees the rafters. He goes to grab the sound that Cat Noir is making.

“Cat Noir! Now!” said Ladybug. Cat Noir smiles, lands, and hits the cushion tied to the bar, releasing a muffled sound.

Sensations beads wrap themselves around one of the bars. “Huh?” he says.

“You can’t make disappear what doesn’t bother you” said Ladybug.

Queen Bee sees Sensation’s exposed body. “Venom!” She calls out. She gets her stinger and immediately plunges it into the exposed part, freezing Sensation

Cat Noir calls out his power. “Cataclysm!” He jumps out and touches the beads, destroying them. The Akuma flies out, and Ladybug prepares to capture it. “No more evildoing for you, little Akuma” she says. “Time to de-evilize!” She captures it. “Gotcha.” She releases the butterfly. “By by, little butterfly.” She grabs the cushions, and throws them up. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The ladybugs fly around, returning all of the stuff that Sensation had stolen.

After the ladybugs fly out, James falls over, dazed and confused. “Ugh. What happened?” he asked.

“Pound it!” said Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Queen Bee. All of their miraculouses start to beep.

“Pollen. Buzz off” calls out Queen Bee. Chloe takes off her miraculous and gives it to Ladybug. “Ladybug, the old man told me to give this back once we were done. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this guy” said Chloe. “I’ll have daddy bring us a limo, so we can drop him off.”

Ladybug smiles. “Thanks Chloe. Bug Out!” Ladybug leaves.

“You may have won this round, Ladybug” said Hawkmoth. “But I can feel your downfall coming soon enough!”

Marinette rushes into Master Fu’s place. “Uh, here’s the bee miraculous, Master.”

“Thank you, Marinette” said Master Fu.

“Uh, Master, what were you doing out? And why did you give Chloe the bee miraculous?”

“I was out because I needed a few things” said Master Fu. “I had seen the commotion and Chloe’s willingness to help. So, I hid away and waited for the right time.”

“Huh” said Marinette.

“I know trusting Chloe can be hard sometimes, but in this instance, I knew” said Master Fu.

Marinette thought about Master Fu’s words. “I guess I’ve been learning too. Oh, gotta go!” said Marinette. Master Fu smiled.

The next day, back at Le Grand Paris, the kitchen staff and the class are clapping at the return of James. “Thank you everyone” he says, nervously. “Listen, I’m sorry about yesterday…”

“Don’t be” said Chloe. “It’s not your fault. Right, mother?!” she said, turning to Audrey.

Audrey gasped. “Why I’d never!” she said.

“She is right” said Marlena. “You should give our staff a second chance.”

Audrey looked at her and huffed. “Look Mother,” said Chloe, “I know that some things go out of style, such as everyone else in my class, but some things, like this hotel, are always in style!” Audrey looks around again. “I…suppose you’re right. Mr. James, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” said James.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work!’ said Audrey.

“Yes ma’am” said James, as he gets back to work, but not before putting his earbuds in.

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t make a _few_ changes,” said Chloe.

“You’re absolutely right,” said Audrey. “Come Chloe, I’ve got a few ideas already.” The two of them leave.

“I’ll bet that Chloe thinks that she never goes out of style” said Alya.

“Yeah, but I also assume that she knows she can make some changes in her as well,” said Marinette. She hears her phone go off. She checks it. “It’s a text from Chloe.” she says.

“What’s it say, girl?” said Alya.

“It reads ‘Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday.’” said Marinette.

“Maybe you’re right about Chloe” said Alya.

Marinette giggles. She decides to send a text back to Chloe. It reads “No problem. Thank you for saving us from the villain. Both as Chloe and as Queen Bee.”

Chloe looks at her phone when she gets it. She blushes slightly, and texts back “Yeah, well, it’s what superheroines do.”

“Chloe!” Audrey calls out.

“Coming” said Chloe, as she nervously puts her phone in her bag.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. If you're a fan of my other work on this site, rest assured, I'll get back to it soon. I just wanted to try something different. I had fun.


End file.
